Teen Titans Season 6
by Digi-Queen-Geek
Summary: Ever wondered what might have happened after season 5? Set two years in the future.  Some Comic book canon  RobStar, RaeBB, TerraBB, CYStar    written just for fun    review ;P


It had been almost two years since the original titans group had disbanded, Cyborg and Starfire where the only original remaining members: their powers had flourished other the years, and with their new team, Jump City had never been safer.

But…something was missing, this superhero thing wasn't really fun anymore, it hadn't been since they knocked the word "Teen" off of "Teen titans."

It had become some what of a job.

"Cy we need to talk"

Wally West, aka Kid Flash announced as he emerged through the gym's automatic doors,

Cyborg heaved the huge weight he had been lifting on to its stand, before he sat up, wiping sweat from the human side of his brow.

"Okay man, what's up?"

He asked, pulling the towel around his shoulders, Wally came and sat on a bench opposite his team leader.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say it. I've been unhappy for a while about this whole team thing. I just don't think its for me… at least not right now"

He admitted hastily, Cyborg shook his head before letting out a deep sigh

"so you're leaving the Titans?"

He asked firmly, Wally chewed on the side of his mouth and nodded

"nothing personal Cy, I just miss the solo work"

Cyborg stood up abruptly

"That means Jinx will be leaving too"

He grunted as he made is way out of the gym, trying to suppress he urge to punch a whole in the wall. Wally ran, whipping in front of Cyborg in a flash, holding out his arms he halted the rampaging Cyborg

"Not necessarily, she might not leave, I mean Jinxs is a big girl, she'll do what she wants I've got nothing to do with it"

He said, speaking so quickly Cyborg only just about understood him, His face twisted into a frown at what he heard

"come on man, you know the only reason she hasn't already left is because of you"

He grumbled, and judging by the look on Wally's face he was correct.

**_well this is it Cy, the Titans are over._** He thought miserably. Wally ran his fingers through his auburn hair, and then held out his hand

"No hard feeling Cy? You know if things ever get out of hand here I will literally come running"

Cyborg looked down at his hand, he wanted to grab it a twist the boys wrist ordering him to man up and stay on the team. But he couldn't deep down he understood the Titans was holding Wally West back.

He shook his hand

"No…no hard feelings. I suppose the Titans was just me trying to hold on to something I lost years ago"

He muttered, Wally tilted his head

"Hey, its not over yet, you still have Starfire and Wondergirl, you guy will make a pretty badass trio if I say so myself"

He smiled brightly, Cyborg nodded, he would sure miss this guys positive attitude…but he knew that this new team was hopeless. He could never relive what he had with the Teen titans.

o/o/o/o

"I can't believe they're gone"

Starfire sighed as she watched Jinx and Kid Flash though the glass window as they carried their bags across the dock, where a boat waited to take them to the sores of Jump City.

"Don't worry Star, eventually you'll see them again"

Cyborg said attempting to stay positive, he then turned as Cassie Sandmarks strolled into the living area. She smiled awkwardly at Cyborg

"Hey…so they left"

She shrugged as she joined Starfire by the window

"I'll miss West, but Jinx…what a pain"

Starfire smiled slightly

"yes…she certainly never washed up"

this was followed by silence. Cyborg, glared at the back of Cassie's head, he couldn't keep it in any more, he knew her secret.

"So Cass, when where you going to tell use"

He blurted out, Starfire lowered her head sadly she then muttered

"we know you've been talking with young justice…"

Cassie sighed

"look guys. Yeah I have been communicating with them…I mean my boyfriends on the team"

"cut it out"

Cyborg laughed, amazed she was still keeping up her lie

"we know you've been planning to transfer there pretty much from the moment you came here…I keep these computers running, I'm part of these computers. You didn't think I wouldn't fine out?"

Starfire hovering above the ground, drifting to Cyborg's side, she then said helpfully

"It is wise to use the cell phone when making such calls"

Cassie rolled her eyes and then held up her hands in defeat

"okay, okay. I was going to tell you guys I was leaving but that total jerk beat me to it when he left…and I just felt so bad, and-"

Cyborg rose up his hand, and then smiled some what kindly at her

"We like honesty here…I've just been waiting for you to tell me yourself thats all, and beside the last thing I would want is for you to stay on our team out of pity. We're fine."

Starfire nodded in somewhat doubtful agreement

"yes we are…fine"

She smiled weakly, Cassie let out a sigh of relief

"Oh gosh that's a weight of my mind. Are we really ok though? I like you guys its really nothing personal…its just all my _friends_ are in young justice"

She explained, Starfire looked hurt, and Cyborg noticed, giving his friend a comforting squeeze on the shoulder,

"I thought we where you're friends"

Starfire muttered, Cyborg's kindly expression had changed now. He held out his other hand professionally, Cassie shook it

"thank you for your services as a Titan, I suggest you move out today…don't want to keep your friends waiting"

He said in a stiff formal voice.

Cassie grimaced, and then with a casual shrug she left the room…and later the building.

o/o/o/

It was a quiet night in the Titans Tower, Cyborg had been on the phone with the local media informing them that the Titans had lost certain members, but "would still be bringing justice to the city!"

They where hard phone calls to make.

"Star?" he called knocking on her door, he was concerned, he knew she could be so sensative...there was no reply. Just before Cyborg was about to hack into her doors digital lock, he suddenly picked up the crackled sound of talking in the distance. Frowning he followed it into the living room.

There on the huge screen was a new report. A woman was interviewing several people outside what looked like a film studio. Underneath in big bold letters where the words

"**SPACE TREK: 2020 CANCELLED!**

_/_

_"and what do you think of this news?"_

_The reporter said shoving the microphone into a spotty balding mans face, he lent forward peering over his thick glasses_

**_"This was my favourite show! They can't end it like this! On a cliff hanger it's a travesty" _**

_The reporter chuckled over his screaming rant_

**_"as you can see Tom the Space Trek fans are quite rattled up, there's even talk off them camping outside the studio in protest"_**

/

Cyborg mouth hang open in amazement, Starfire who had been sitting on the couch, turned around in her seat. Grinning uncontrollably

"it's a sign friend Cyborg! it's a sign that we should get the Teen titans back together"

Cyborg hurried to the couch, sitting down beside her, he watched the screen, hardly believing his eyes.

"Have they interviewed the cast yet…has BB been on?"

Before Starfire could answer him the news camera panned over to the studios door where Space Trek's cast of actors stumbled out surrounded by bodyguards as their angry fans swooped upon them.

"there he is"

Cyborg almost screamed as they watched a little green bird shoot out of the crowd and promptly turn into a green monkey to land on the top of a street lamp.

Its seemed the news crew noticed as well, as they ran in beast boys direction, the moment he fell to the ground in his human form. He had certainly grown over the years...

The camera zoomed in to a very jarred looking Beast boy face, along with the news reported microphone.

/

"_**Gar Logan! What are your next plans! Any new movies TV shows lined up? Or does the Doom Patrol call? The Titans perhaps? Please sir tell us your next plans! Your fans are dying to know!"**_

_The reporter cried, Beast boy removed his sunglasses and then as he stared it to the camera with a casual smile he said _

"_**If you must know, I'm going home"**_

_**/**_

And with that Cyborg and Starfire sprung up from the couch, erupting into cheers.


End file.
